Hija de las Sombras
by Mireya Humbolt
Summary: Ellas le protegen, le otrogan su fuerza y poder, para otrogar la justicia a los que han sido sacrificados.                                                  a href  anti spyware/a


**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Historia Original.

**Resumen: **La sombras le ocultan, la protegen, le han otorgado su poder, solo puede existir una que puede llevar a cabo la misión, pues la luz no siempre es símbolo de justicia.

**Pareja: **Ninguna en específico.

**Hija de las sombras**

**Por: Mireya Humbolt**

Sus amigas quería seguir jugando, pero la niña ya no podía, por tal motivo sus amigas se fueron retirando del lugar sin dejar rastro, ella al recordar de donde eran dejo mostrar una tierna sonrisa , observó a su alrededor y empezó a alejarse musitando una suave canción.

Solo aquellos que prestaban la suficiente atención, se percataba de la forma en que las sombras se movían al estar ella cerca.

"Por que me ven de esa forma?", siempre se preguntaba, pero nunca nadie le había contestado, sus miradas sin duda alguna eran de temor y en algunos casos de horror, pero ella jamás había hecho nada malo, era obediente en casa y sacaba buenas notas.

Casi eran las 10 de la noche cuando llego a su nuevo hogar, a pesar de estar acostumbrada se sintió sola y sin compañía de su familia, hacia solo unos días que había tenido que ir a vivir con sus tíos, ya que sus papas decían que eso era lo mejor.

Su mirada color de mar se poso en las siluetas que había en el suelo, su cuerpo tembló un poco al darse cuenta de quienes eran esos cuerpos, sus ojos dejaron escapar unas cuantas lagrimas cuando de un momento a otro, el dolor se hizo presente, sus manos temblaban y las lagrimas caían por sus ojos, su cuerpo cayo al piso mientras la puerta principal era destruida por la entrada de unos hombres.

La oscuridad del lugar se hizo presente, mientras su pequeño cuerpo seguía en el piso derramando lágrimas y llamando a sus padres, uno de los hombres estiro su mano para poder tocarla, pero sus manos fueron envueltas por suaves hilos de color negro, los gritos fueron ahogados por la oscuridad de esa habitación.

Mientras afuera dos siluetas esperaban en silencio, una la de una mujer de unos 35 años y un hombre que en su mano sostenía un reloj de arena.

El cuerpo de la pequeña se estremecía a cada grito que brotaba de su boca, mientras sus ojos se abrían dejando fluir lágrimas, de pronto todo fue silencio, los pedazos de memoria se encontraban destrozados, igual que los cuerpos de los hombres que hacia solo unos minutos habían entrado a su hogar.

Su cuerpo se levanto mientras avanzaba hacia la salida, era pequeño y delgado parecía moverse por voluntad propia, a su alrededor sus eternas amigas, parecían abrazarla buscando consolarla, el crujido en los muros se escucho suave, para después de un par de minutos colapsarse desde sus cimientos, sus ojos se posaron en la casa que hasta hace solo menos de una horas era su hogar, pero ya nunca mas, ella ya no tenia ninguno, todo lo que alguna vez amo ya no existía.

La mujer que se encontraba en la acera cerro sus ojos con tristeza al darse cuenta que una "Hija de las sombras" había nacido.

**10 años después.**

1.25 hrs. de la noche en unas calles de España….

Caminaban por el lugar desde hacia mucho rato y querían encontrar un refugio, alguien llamo para advertirles de que los buscaban y tenían que salir del país, pero no habían escuchado las advertencias, y ahora se encontraban malheridos y huyendo.

Un leve estremecimiento recorrió la columna de los tres hombres al ver la figura de alguien al fondo del callejón, parecía una chica de no mas de 18 o 19 años, su cabello era de un tono negro-azulado, complexión delgada y frágil, con una vestido de color negro casi al tobillo y tirantes, por un momento el líder pensó que podrían divertirse un poco, pero algo llamo su atención.

El grito de terror que dejo escapar solo fue superado por el de uno de sus compañeros al ser levantado y partido a la mitad, podían verse como varios hilos de color negro tomaban a su otro compañero cortándolo como finos cuchillos, la voz se escucho suave y tranquila.

**- Cuando la oscuridad llama, quien responde?.**

El hombre se giro apuntando su arma a la cabeza de la joven pero era demasiado tarde su brazo fue cercenado, mientras una sonrisa se posaba en los labios de su atacante.

**- Por que?.**

Fue lo único que pudo articular al sentir como sus costillas eran destrozadas por la presión que ejercía un tentáculo hecho de oscuridad.

**- Su tiempo se termino.**

El hombre tratado de pronunciar algo más pero sus ojos alcanzaron a ver la figura de alguien atrás de la joven que en su mano derecha sostenía un reloj de arena donde caían los últimos granos.

Todo fue silencio mientras ella observaba su obra, al girarse vio a su compañero y lo siguió en silencio mientras las sombras se movían sobre su cuerpo ocultándolos de los curiosos.

**1 hora después….**

Observaba el lugar sin mostrar mucho interés, se encontraba sola en el cuarto sin nadie mas que las sombras que siempre la acompañaban aun recordaba el día en que todo empezó, la sangre de sus padres al ser muertos por los "Hijos de la luz", dejo escapar un suave risa por la ironía, ellos malditos se la pasaban ayudando a la gente enferma y dando comida a los pobres, adoptando y educando a niños huérfanos y día con día tenían mas adeptos.

Sus ojos se posaron en la luna mientras gruñía con molestia, solo eran unos malditos bastardos que ocultaban sus verdaderas intenciones, por cada persona que ayudaban, era un alma mas que era torturada, la comida que ofrecían solo era veneno que lentamente mataba y destruía no solo el cuerpo, los niños que habían tenido la desgracia de caer en sus manos eran torturados, prostituidos o sacrificados a un cruel dios, todos los que iban hacia esa luz de salvación, eran sin duda corderos que derramarían su sangre en algún momento para aumentar el poder de aquellos en quienes confiaban ciegamente.

Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza al barandal, mientras su mirada se poso en la iglesia cercana uno de los cuarteles de esos bastardos. Ella sabia que era la ultima de su especie capas de luchar contra ellos, también conocía los peligros de cada una de sus acciones, pero no podía olvidar la tortura que había sufrido su madre y la mutilación que habían efectuado sobre su padre, ellos no eran sus verdaderos padres pero la habían aceptado y amado, la habían protegido en todo momento incluso ante la tortura a la que fueron sometidos por los "Hijos de la luz", ellos se habían mantenido firmes sin revelar su paradero, mandándola lejos, con unos tíos esperando que estuvieran a salvo, pero no fue suficiente, a pesar de su sacrificio la encontraron el mismo día que ella recibió su herencia y abrazo la oscuridad como única salvación.

Dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones unos intentes mientras sus brazos se abrían hacia el cielo y se dejaba caer hacia el vació, podía sentir como su cuerpo era sujetado por esos suaves hilos hechos de oscuridad, y con rapidez se movían ayudando a su cuerpo a caer por una de las ventanas.

Todos los presentes observaron con sorpresa y enfado al intruso pero sus facciones se tornaron de terror al ver quien era.

**- Cuando la oscuridad llama, quien responde?.**

Fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon en el lugar para después solo oírse los gritos de dolor al ser destruidos por el poder de la jovencita.

Unos ojos color oro se encontraron con lo suyos, pudo sentir la descarga de energía antes de que tocara su cuerpo, mas ella sabia que a pesar de pregonar a los cuatro vientos que ellos servían a la luz, eso no era verdad, ellos eran mas oscuros, que la oscuridad que habitaba en su cuerpo, y eso era su debilidad, pues podía manipularla a su antojo, absorber su poder y destruirlos desde su interior.

El ruido del cuerpo al explotar fue lo ultimo en ser escuchado, sus pasos se encaminaron hacia la salida donde lo esperaba su eterno compañero, ese extraño Shinagami que parecía seguirla siempre con su inseparable reloj de arena que siempre marcaba el tiempo de vida de sus enemigos.

**- Cuando la oscuridad llama, quien responde?.**

Fue la pregunta de su compañero, ella solo se detuvo unos instantes al recordar que siempre era esa la pregunta que hacia a sus enemigos, solo fueron unos segundos para después caminar reanudando su marcha.

**- Aquellos que en el olvido han quedado.**

Fue la suave respuesta de la joven que se alejaba caminando por la calle vacía, mientras un suave susurro llegaba a los oídos del Shinagami.

**- y claman venganza.**

El sabia que ella podía escuchar a todos y cada uno de los que habían muerto por el poder de los "Hijos de la Luz", cada una de las sombras que la seguían y se doblegaban a su voluntad eran la representación del poder de esas almas desafortunadas, por eso ella no podía ser vencida, no al menos por ellos.

**55 años después…**

La calle estaba vacía, una mujer en el marco de la puerta observaba con extrañeza el bulto que había sido dejado en la puerta de su casa, cuando sus ojos vieron al hermoso bebe, dejo mostrar una hermosa sonrisa maternal, observo la calle buscando algo o alguien pero al no ver a nadie regreso al interior llevando consigo al bebe en brazos.

Oculta en las sombras una joven que aparentaba no mas de unos 24 o 25 años observaba a la mujer que había salido y tomaba al bebe, había tenido el impulso de salir del lugar y arrebatárselo pero sabia que no debía, era lo mejor, como en su momento fue lo mejor para ella, se giro alejándose del lugar sintiendo tristeza por tenerse que separar del bebe pero sabia que estaría bien, esa familia era la correcta.

Algún día se volverían haber y la entrenaría para mostrarle como controlar las sombras y sobre sus enemigos, y entregarle su propio poder, así como su vida, tal como lo había hecho su verdadera madre con ella, por que solo podía haber una "Hija de las sombras".

En el interior de la casa la mujer veía con adoración esos ojos negros tan dulces y llenos de pureza.

**- Ankura… ese será su nombre.**

El hombre que se encontraba a su lado no podía evitar sentir ternura ante la escena, habían querido tener un hijo por muchos años pero desgraciadamente su mujer no podía dárselos, eso no evitaba que la amara mas que a su vida misma y ahora como si dios hubiera escuchado sus ruegos un hermoso bebe había aparecido en la puerta de su casa, vivían alejados de la ciudad en un bario pobre y tenían solo unos días de haberse mudado, pensaban registrar a la niña como suya nadie tenia por que enterarse que no era de su sangre. Tomo uno de los rizos negros de la pequeña mientras recordaba el significado del nombre que le había dado su esposa

**- Oscuridad?**

La mujer afirmo con la cabeza mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de la pequeña que no tendría más de unos días de nacida.

**- Si, es el nombre perfecto.**

Por algún motivo el hombre estaba de acuerdo con ella, la piel de la pequeña era de un color blanco casi como la leche y sus ojos y cabello eran de un tono oscuro intenso, su sonrisa era la de un ángel y tenia en el cuello un hermoso dije con la forma de una estrella, talvez el ultimo regalo de su verdadera madre.

Ambos sabían que la pequeña era especial y aunque no comprendían el motivo de ese conocimiento, algo los impulsaba a protegerla.

Lejos del lugar una mujer observaba desde lo alto de un tejado una casa donde solían reunirse sus enemigos, en su cuello había un dije en forma de estrella, dio un suave beso al dije mientras se adentraba para continuar con su misión.

**Cuando la oscuridad llama, quien responde?**

**Aquellos que en el olvido han quedado**

**Y claman venganza.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Detalles: **

Ankura. Japonés. Oscuridad.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hola, esta historia la escribi hace varios años, espero que sea de su agrado.**  
**

Mireya Humbolt.

**"Amar es entregarlo todo, sin reservas, ni condiciones, aunque al final solo quede llorar de dolor"**


End file.
